Lucky Guy
by Caty91
Summary: When Ryan gets shot in the eye with a nail, he ends up at the hospital and he meets a nurse that has personal ties with someone at the Miami Dade Crime Lab. In the meantime a serial killer is terrorizing the female population of Miami and the CSIs need to catch the serial killer to restore some order in the city of Miami. Spoilers from Nailed
1. You are lucky, Mr Wolfe

Disclaimer: I don't owe anything expect the OCs.

* * *

Chapter 1

She was walking down the corridor of the Miami Dade hospital. Her double shift was almost done and she could feel it in her body that she was looking forward to end her shift. There weren't a part of her body that wasn't aching in pain.

She glanced down on her watch on her wrist. The watch told her that it was 10 minutes until she was done for today.

"Nurse Evans, we have an incoming!" She quickly looked up and spotted the Doctor coming running with another nurse towards her and it took seconds before both of them had run past her. She let out a sigh and ran after the doctor.

Arriving at the emergency entrance, they already were standing ready with a gurney. "Do we know what we have, Doctor Parker?"

The Doctor shook his head, "Only that is an officer down," He simply said as a SUV that had written crime scene investigation on it came to an abruptly halt and the driver side of the car flew open and out came a Hispanic looking guy.

She and the other nurse opened the door to the passenger seat and rolled the gurney closer to the SUV. Spotting the injured guy, her heart sank and she felt that her eyes widened. Working as a nurse at the ER, she had seen many strange and gruesome wounds, and she had thought she had seen the most but apparently she was wrong. She had been working as a nurse for 2 years now but she had never seen someone arriving to the ER with a nail sticking out from their eye. She immediately felt sorry for the guy. Doctor Parker and the Hispanic guy helped him out, laid him down on the gurney, and they started quickly to wheel him in.

"Check his vitals and contain the bleeding," Doctor Parker ordered, "Get me radiology now!" They nodded as the Doctor let go off the gurney and stayed behind with the Hispanic guy.

They continued to wheel the gurney. Looking down at the guy, she could clearly tell that he was afraid and in lots of pain. His chest was moving quickly up and down as he was breathing heavy. She gave him a soft smiled, took his hand and slightly squeezed it. "Hey," She said softly making the guy hold his gaze at her, "You'll be okay." She squeezed his hand again.

They wheeled him into a room where they started to check his vitals, contain the bleeding and gave him some morphine to ease the pain. It all had taken them two hours. Nurse Evans put the bed slightly up in sitting position making it easier for her to clean the blood from Officer's face. It wasn't after she had cleaned his face she saw how handsome he was.

"I always wanted to be taken care of by a cute nurse," The Officer said, giving her a half smile.

She couldn't help it but smile, "Are we feeling better now?"

"I still have a nail sticking out of my eye," He said, "I think the morphine is starting to work."

She let out a laugh, "I think so. So do you have name?"

"Ryan Wolfe," He introduced himself, "What is the name of the nurse that is taking care of me?"

"Nancy Evans," She introduced herself and opened her mouth to continue to speak but spotting Doctor Parker walking in the door, she closed it.

"How are we feeling, Mr. Wolfe?" The Doctor asked as he walked closer to the CSI.

"I've never felt better," Mr. Wolfe replied, jokingly.

"Well, let's save the jokes to after the radiology," Doctor Parker said with a serious face, looking down at Ryan, "You are going to be wheeled up to radiology now."

"Will Nurse Evans come as well?" Ryan asked.

The doctor shifted his gaze at Nancy, "That's up to Nurse Evans. She ended her double shift two hours ago."

Nancy took Ryan's hand and squeezed it like she had done when they had wheeled him in, "Of course, I will."

"Then I suggest that Nurse Evans take you up to radiology," Doctor Parker said, giving Nancy and Ryan a nod and walked out of the room.

Nancy wheeled him in a wheelchair up to the third floor where the radiology could be found. They entered the radiology department. Nancy continued to wheel him further into the department. She stopped when she spotted a Doctor, "Excuse me." The Doctor stopped. "I have a patient for X-Rays."

"Okay, follow me," The Doctor said, "What's the name of the patient?"

"Ryan Wolfe," she replied.

"okay, just go in there and we'll get started," The Doctor said and pointed in the direction where he wanted Nancy to wheel Ryan to.

* * *

The X-rays took very long or at least it seemed to Ryan, but at least there was some good news. They didn't find anything life threatening injures or any kind of fracture, so they were going to pull out the nail. He was back down in the room that he was first wheeled into, lying in the bed with Alexx sitting next to him, holding his hand. The Doctor was getting ready to pull out the nail that was still stuck in his eye. Nurse Evans was standing behind the Doctor assisting him.

"Okay, Mr. Wolfe," Doctor Parker began.

"You know, Alexx, you-"

"Hey, save it, tough guy, I'm not going anywhere," Alexx assured him and squeezed his hand.

Ryan took a deep breath before. "You won't feel a thing, I know that it difficult but please don't move," The Doctor said and opened the two blades of the surgery scissor making the nail come in the middle of the two bladed. The Doctor closed the blades and pulled out the nail and pressed the gauze on the wound.

After couple of minutes, the doctor removed the gauze and shifted his attention at Nancy, "Can you please stitch up Mr. Wolfe, Nurse Evans?"

The nurse smiled, "Yes, Sir."

The Doctor patted Ryan's leg and walked out of the room.

Looking from Ryan and to the nurse, Alexx smiled, "I think I need to get some water. Do you want anything, Ryan?"

"No thank you," Ryan declined.

Alexx stood up and shot a smile at the nurse and walked out of the room, leaving only Ryan and Nancy alone in the room.

"You were lucky, Mr. Wolfe," Nancy finally spoke up.

"Call me Ryan, and yes, I was very lucky," He said and paused, looking at the nurse, "Thank you for holding my hand when got here."

"To be honest, my heart sank when I saw you first. You looked so scared," She admitted and paused as a smile started to curve on her mouth, "You know, Florence Nightingale once said "Nursing is an art: and if it is to be made an art, it requires an exclusive devotion as hard a preparation, as any painter's or sculptor's work; for what is the having to do with dead canvas or dead marble, compared with having to do with the living body, the temple of God's spirit? It is one of the Fine Arts: I had almost said, the finest of Fine Arts."

She finished stitching up the CSI, she placed her tools she had used to stitch up Ryan on the metal table that was standing beside her, "I'm done, Ryan."

"That was fast," Ryan pointed out in surprise.

"You didn't need many stitches," She said and grabbed the pen that she had in pocket and started to search for a piece of paper. Finding a piece of paper, she wrote down something and gave it to Ryan, "If you need someone to give you a sponge bath, you can call this number," She said and winked. Ryan looked down at the piece of paper, smiling and looked up again. "I'm going home, and I hope that I'll talk to you soon." She waved at him and disappeared from his sight as she walked out from the room.

Ryan looked back down at the number.

"What are you smiling at?" Ryan looked up and found Alexx standing in the doorway.

Ryan lifted up his gaze, grinning, "I got the nurse's phone number."

Alexx shook her head, "I can't believe it. You came in with a nail in your eye and you are leaving with a phone number."

Ryan shrugged, still grinning, "What can I do, I'm a lucky guy."

* * *

A/N: I hope that you liked and I thought that it was going to be oneshot but it turned into a story. Stay tuned for more! I'm sorry for any mistakes. English is not my first language.


	2. You have blood on your hands

A/N: I'm back with chapter 2 and I'm so sorry for not posting anything sooner. Thanks everyone who left a review, and put the story on their alert list and favorite the story. Life has been a little crazy lately and fortunately life has returned to normal, so I'll be writing a lot from now on and I have changed the name of the OC. Sorry for that! I hope that you like the chapter and feedback or/and suggestions is always appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 2 - You have blood on your hands

The sun glared through the curtains and struck Ryan in the middle of his face. Alarm clock rang. Ryan, who was lying on his stomach, stretched out his hand to turn off the alarm clock and knuckled his eyes. He stood up and headed for the bathroom to get ready for work.

An hour later, Ryan stopped the engine on his car and climbed out. He was smiling, he was back at work. Ryan had spent two weeks at home recovering from the whole nail incident. He was overjoyed to be back to work and to see his friends and co-workers. Ryan made his way to the front door of the Miami Dade Police department and Crime Lab. Entering the building, he took a deep breath. He made his way to the elevator, pushed the up button. The elevator door slid open, and Ryan entered and pushed the button to the second floor.

It didn't take long before the elevator stopped at the second floor and opened the doors. Ryan stepped out of the elevator and made his way to the break room.

"Welcome back, Mr. Wolfe," The receptionist said, giving him a smile.

"Thank you, Lydia," Ryan replied, responding the smile and continued his journey to the break room.

When he stopped in front to the break room, he opened the door and a big smile was starting to form on his face when he saw his friend that has driven like a maniac in order to get him to the hospital.

"Morning, Ryan. Welcome come back" Eric greeted.

"Hey," Ryan greeted back and walked over to coffee maker. Suddenly, Eric's cell phone started to ring, making Ryan to jump.

"Delko," Eric answered and frowned, "Alright, we're on our way." He turned off his cell phone and looked at Ryan while standing up, "It looks like you have to take that coffee later. Frank called. We have a case."

It didn't take them long before the CISs arrived at the crime scene where homicide detective Frank Tripp was waiting for them. They stepped out from the SUV and walked over to Frank. Besides some police cars and police officers, a handful of viewers and a woman with a small kid that were talking to a police officer, the playground were empty. They ducked under the crime scene tap.

"What do we got?" Ryan asked as closed the gap between the SUV and Frank.

"The victim was found by a woman who was taking her daughter to the playground. She saw the body and called 911, and that was around 10 am," Tripp informed.

"Any ID on our victim?" It was Eric's time to speak.

"No but there it something else on the victim," Frank told them, and they walked over to where the victim was lying. Stepping closer to their Jane Doe, Ryan saw that Alexx was kneeling next to the body.

Ryan looked down at the body. The victim was wearing a short black dress, her lips had been painted red and there was a note on the victim. "You have blood on your hands," Ryan read out loud and looked at Eric and Tripp.

"Huh, what's that supposed to mean?" Frank questioned.

"Apparently our Jane Doe pissed someone off," Eric pointed out.

"Time of Death?" Ryan asked Alexx.

"I can't say for sure. I need to do autopsy but the rigor has started to set in so I'll say that she has been dead at least more than 3 hours," Alexx explained, looking down at the victim, "We are going to find who did this to you, sweetie."

"I'll talk with the woman and see if she has more to add," Frank said as he closed his notepad.

When Frank had left them and Alexx had taken the body to the morgue, Ryan and Eric had started to process the crime scene. The sun was getting warmer for every minute that went by, and they hadn't found anything that could be useful to identify the killer.

Ryan let out a tired sigh and looked up from his camera, "Have you found anything?"

"No, not yet, you?" Eric asked while snapping pictures on the body.

"This is going nowhere," Ryan said and stood up, "I'll head back to the lab with the evidence?"

Eric looked up from his camera, "I'll stay and see if there is something I overlooked."

"Okay." Ryan packed his gear, walked over to the vehicle, and placed his kit in the back of the car. He walked over the driver side of the car and climbed in.

Arriving at the he turned off the engine, grabbed the evidence that was lying in the passenger seat and climbed out of the car, and made his way through the front door of the building and continued his way to the elevator.

Stepping out of the elevator, Ryan's eyes fell on a woman he recognized from the hospital.

He walked over to the woman, "I didn't think that I will find you here."

The woman turned around and a smile grew on her face. . She was wearing a green jacket on her nurse uniform and her blonde hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and Ryan could see the black bags under her eyes.

"Hi, I just stopped by to see how you are, and give you this," She said and started to fumbling around in her brown bag. She took out a watch and gave it to Ryan.

"Thanks, I thought I had misplaced it somewhere at home," Ryan admitted and put on his watch and turned his attention back at Nancy. "You didn't have to come down here personally."

"Don't worry. I thought that I could see how your eye doing and the crime lab is on the way home, so I decided to stop by," Nancy said, smiling and paused, "I hope that you didn't mind."

"Of course not, I was just surprised to see you here," He said, "I was supposed to call you when my eye got better."

"To be honest, I never thought you would call," She admitted.

"Why did you think that?"

"For some reason when I give a guy my phone number, they never call me back."

"Well, I was going to call you."

Nancy grinned. "That's good to know."

"I,-".

"Hey Wolfe!" Eric called out, interrupting Ryan and walked up to them, "Alexx has ID our Jane Doe as Emma Terrance and found the time of death. The husband is on his way," Eric informed and then changed his attention at the nurse who had seen the day he drove Ryan to the ER. Ryan spotted a huge grin that was starting to appear on Delko's face. "Aren't you the nurse from the ER?"

Nancy nodded, "Yes, I am. I was just returning the watch he forgot at the hospital."

"Oh okay," He replied with a stupid grin on his face. Ryan shook his head. "I'm Eric Delko," He introduced himself and extended his hand.

"Nancy Evans." She took his hand, shook it and realized her grip and turned her attention at Ryan, "I have to go. It was nice meeting you CSI Delko."

"I'll call you after work," Ryan told her as the nurse disappeared into the elevator.

* * *

Ryan and Eric were standing in the examination booth with Emma's husband. Ryan loved his job but there was some part of the job he hated, and this was one of them. He quickly glanced at the husband's grieve stricken face. The CSI felt sorry for the man. Ryan couldn't even imagine how it's like to lose someone you love.

"Mr. Terrance, are you ready?" Eric asked the man that had glued his eyes on the body.

Mr. Terrance nodded, holding his breath and Eric gave a signal to Alexx to remove the sheet.

Before both of the CSIs could react, Mr. Terrance quickly covered his mouth and ran over to the trash can and kneeled down, holding the trash can with both hands as he was throwing up.

Ryan walked over to Mr. Terrance and placed a hand on his back after he was done throwing up. "Mr. Terrance, we are sorry for you loss and I know it's hard but I need to ask you some questions. Do you think you can manage that?"

Mr. Terrance looked up from the trash can, wiped his mouth with his arm, nodded and slowly stood up. Ryan grabbed the man's arm and guided him over to one of the chairs.

"Here." Eric said and handed the man a glass of water.

"Thank you." Mr. Terrance accepted the glass of water and took a sip.

"Mr. Terrance, did your wife have any enemies," Ryan asked.

Mr. Terrance shook his head and looked up at Ryan, "No, everyone loved Emma."

"Where were you between 12 am to 10 am?"

"I was at work. I work at nights, wh,-?" His voice trailed off. "You don't think I killed my wife? We had problems in our marriage but we were working on our marriage. I love my wife. Emma was my whole life. I can't imagine what I'll do without her."

"We need the name of your employer," Eric informed the man.

"I told you that I didn't kill my wife!" He insisted as his voice started to rise for every word he spoke.

"We are just going to check your alibi so we can check you out as a suspect in the case," Ryan explained.

"I work as a security guard at the Hilton," Mr. Terrance replied. "Can I go now?"

"Yes, you can but don't leave town just in case we have some more questions for you, Mr. Terrance," Eric replied the widower.

Mr. Terrance stood up and walked out from the examination booth without looking at the CSIs. As the husband disappeared from the room, Ryan turned to Eric. "Do you think he did it?"

Eric shook his head. "From his reaction, I don't think he killed his wife but let's check out his whereabouts the time his wife was killed."

* * *

The Miami afternoon had gone over to dusk as Nancy pulled up in front of her uncle's house. She turned off the engine, quickly looked in the rear view mirror and caught a glimpse of the dark circles under her eyes.

_This job is going to be the death of me,_ she thought as she climbed out of her car and made her way to the front door. Nancy fished out her keys, placed them in the keyhole and opened the door.

"Uncle Rick! I'm here," She yelled as she stepped into the hallway and placed her bag on the bench. As she walked further into the apartment a smell coming from the kitchen tickled her nose. As she made her way into the kitchen, a smile started to form as a small curve on her face.

She always thought it was funny to see her uncle running around the kitchen wearing an apron and oven gloves. "What are you making?" She asked as she sat down on the kitchen chair waiting to start their usual Friday dinner.

"Fajita," Her uncle responded and placed a plate in front of Nancy. Nancy looked at her uncle as he sat down. She studied her uncle as he was eating. At first glance her uncle could seem strict and very scary, but truth be told, deep inside he wasn't a bad man.

He was actually the only one in the family who had supported her when she told her family that she wanted to become a nurse. Other people might not like her uncle but she sure loved her uncle.

"So I heard that you were at the crime lab today," Her uncle said casually, holding his fork close to his mouth.

"Yes, I was. One of the CSI who got shot in the eye with a nail that I treated at the hospital couple weeks ago forgot his watch and I was returning it," She explained, not liking where this conversation was heading.

Her uncle raised an eyebrow and put down his fork. "And you had to go down to the crime lab to hand it over yourself?"

"Is there a problem? I was just trying to be nice," She retorted.

Her uncle shook his head and let out a defeated sigh. "No, I was just asking. Let's just eat and enjoy our food without starting an argument. So how do you like the fajita?"

"I think this is the best dinner you have made so far," Nancy replied with a smile. "Who could think that Sergeant Rick Stetler from the Miami Dade Crime Lab would be good at cooking?"

Her uncle gave her a smile and continued eating his dinner in silence.


End file.
